


will you make me breakfast in the morning?

by teaandcardigans



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23751988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaandcardigans/pseuds/teaandcardigans
Summary: Set Post 2.18Macy wakes up and finds her bed empty, for all the right reasons.Unadulterated domestic fluff.
Relationships: Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Comments: 17
Kudos: 115





	will you make me breakfast in the morning?

**Author's Note:**

> CANON HACY!!!!!  
> Whoo so excited!!! That scene was better than anything I could have imagined and I am so ready for more cute moments from this pairing.

Macy felt the warm sun on her face streaming in through her bedroom window. She stretched out her limbs, the usual tension between her shoulders absent. Her hand reached out beside her and found it surprisingly empty. Her body bolting upright as for a moment those old insecurities raise their ugly head. 

_What if Harry had changed his mind? What if it was too much too soon?_

She had been so confident the night before, as they had been unable to keep their hands off each other as they made their way to her room. Collapsing on the bed in a fit of giggles. Before desire overtook them and the rest became a hurried blur. Desperation to feel everything that had been held back, everything they had both suppressed due to fear of the unknown was finally explored.

She shook her head, that was the old Macy talking in her head. The Macy who questioned everything, who thought everything was too good to be true. She felt something for Harry, something that she couldn’t deny any further and he felt the same for her. She wasn’t going to let herself get in the way of this. Not again.

She glanced at her phone, checking the time as she noted that the sun seemed lower. She had overslept, usually out of the house long before 9.00 am for her morning run before her sisters woke. Sometimes she would see Harry as she returned, a casual hello before she headed up the stairs, too afraid to say more than was needed. That the tentative friendship that had been reformed could be put in jeopardy by delving too deep. That despite the heart to heart that they had shared in the attic, and the hug to cement their friendship. There had been the longing left that, as much as she valued their friendship, her heart had wanted something more. 

She pulled on her robe, catching her reflection in the mirror and just how happy she looks. Almost softer, lighter. Free from all those constraints that she had put upon herself to protect herself from ever feeling that trauma again. The trauma of losing someone she loved. It was why she had always feared, inherently that loss of control. And now she knew why. 

She could hear movement in the kitchen as she made her way down the stairs, a pleasant aroma filling her nostrils doing a double-take as she saw Maggie, moving around the dining table, placing plates down carefully before she noticed Macy at the bottom of the stairs and her face lit up, a knowing smile on her lips.

“Good morning,” she greeted with a raised eyebrow, “Sleep well?” 

Macy could feel the blush creeping across her cheeks. As she pulled at the sleeves of her robe, she gave a quick nod. Herself and Harry had been in such a hurry the night before that they hadn’t thought to cast a privacy spell, at least the first time… 

“Well, someone else is in a good mood as well, Harry’s making pancakes,” Maggie said excitedly as she bumped Macy gently with her shoulder before placing down the final plate. It had been far too long since they had all shared breakfast together. Between the Faction, Abigael’s struggle to maintain her power in the demon world that somehow involved them and the tension that had evolved between herself and Harry, the shared breakfasts had been lost among other things.

She had hated the tension between them, occasionally pulling that photo she kept in her wallet out to remind herself of what they had shared. The way she leant her head on top of his shoulder barely containing her laughter as Maggie urged Harry to ‘smile for the camera’ earning a roll of the eyes before he complied. The warmth from the memory couldn’t compare though to having his arms around her again and telling her everything was going to be okay. 

Seeing the table made again, their mugs placed in their usual spots, it made her heart feel warm. That things would be okay. 

“I’ve texted Mel,” Maggie announced as she straightened the table runner, “She had another late night at you-know-who’s.” She gave Macy a conspiratorial wink before wrapping her arm around her. 

“I’m so happy for you guys.” 

Macy pulled Maggie in for a hug, “I am too.”

“And is that an extra table setting I see,” Macy asked, noticing the additional plate that had been placed at the other side of the table next to Maggie’s usual spot. 

“Maybe,” Maggie replied, “it was Harry’s idea.” She explains quickly and Macy can’t help but smile. She liked Jordan, even more so after he had saved her life. Maggie liked him too, more than she would admit. 

Macy released her grip and looked towards the kitchen and the sounds of pans clanking together, the kettle whistling as it reached boiling point. “I should probably go help.”

“Probably,” Maggie mused, the smile returning to her lips. 

Macy made her way to the kitchen, to find Harry by the stove, a number of pans on the go at once. 

Harry was not a man who did things by halves, it was all or nothing. Another thing that they had in common.

She knew in her heart, Julian was never going to work out, even before the discovery that he was behind everything. The Faction, the Darklighter, the capture and torture of the magic community. Good or bad, they didn’t care, they were just pawns in their quest for power. Because she couldn’t give everything to him. Not in the way she would Harry, she would give him her all and so would he. But he had been the ‘logical choice’ the one that wouldn’t break her heart. 

She moved behind him, her arms snaking around his torso, as he continued to hum, moving the bacon around the sizzling pan. 

He stiffened for a moment, before relaxing into her, “Good morning.”

“You should have woken me,” she whispered as she rested her head against his shoulder, his shirt crisp against her cheek, as she inhaled his scent reminding her that this was all real and not one of ‘those’ daydreams.. 

“I couldn’t, you looked so peaceful and-” he turns to face her, remaining in her embrace, “you deserved the rest.”

He pushes her hair back away from her face, and she knows she is practically beaming back at him. She is certain it will be quite some time before she can. He cups her cheek in his hand and she leans into his touch. 

“Next time, wake me,” she smiles as she presses her lips into the palm of his hand before her hands move to wrap around his neck. 

“No promises,” he says lowly before he closes the distance between them his lips connecting with hers and it still makes the butterflies in her stomach flutter. He deepens the kiss and Macy allows herself to get lost in the way his lips can be so soft yet insistent at the same time.

“Um, guys, I hate to interrupt,” Maggie’s voice breaks them apart, “But I think something might be burning.”

Harry manages to untangle himself from Macy in record speed, quickly pulling the pan from the heat. A sigh of frustration as he flips the pancake to reveal the blackened underside. 

“Damn,” he mutters to himself as Macy leans around him, her arm over his shoulder in sympathy. 

“We can make more.” She presses a kiss to his cheek, as she takes the pan from his hand making her way to the dust bin, before tipping it out. “Together.” 

  
  
At last. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you are well, stay safe and stay home if you can.


End file.
